iJust Can't
by Ausllygator
Summary: After I saw Victorious: Tori Goes Platinum, The scene where Beck and Tori almost kiss and Tori telling Beck she can't because of Jade, I thought that scene would have been better in iCarly. So this is what this story is about : I hope you like it! This is a Seddie fanfic! This story takes place after iPear Store


iJust Can't

_Hey Seddie Lovers! Its been a while since I wrote a Fanfiction, sorry its just that I like to read them than write them :P I also don't know when I'm going to update "iLove You, Not!" but I appreciate your nice comments :) but you can just imagine what might happen next because I'm not sure where I'm going with it :/ hahaha_

_So after I watched Victorious: Tori Goes Platinum, the scene where Beck and Tori almost kiss and Tori telling Beck she can't because of Jade, I thought that scene would have been better in iCarly. So this is what this story is about :) I hope you like it! __**This is a Seddie fanfic!**___**This story takes place after iPear Store**

_**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly, if I did, Seddie is endgame :D**_

Carly and Freddie had just got back from school in the basement, Gibby's restaurant, "Gibby's".

Carly and Freddie were going to study together, they were going to at Freddie's place but since Freddie's freak-ish mother is gonna be there, they decided to study at Carly's instead.

"Hey Carly" Freddie walked in the door

"Hey, whats up?" Carly asked the brunette tech-producer

"We were going to study remember?" Carly had forgotten, apparently

"Oh yeah, I'll get my books" Carly ran upstairs, she left them in her room

_20 minutes later…_

"Oh, remember the time we got Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard fired and got Principal Franklin to stay?" Carly asked

"Oh totally!" Carly and Freddie got tired of studying so they decided to talk about random things

After a couple of minutes, Carly and Freddie were both silent and looked away. Carly was the first to speak.

"So, about…what you asked me…today…" Carly started

"What…thing?" Freddie's face started to heat up with total embarrassment

"You know…you asked me if it was too late to…love…you" Carly stated

"Oh, umm… I didn't… it wasn't… I-" Freddie kept stuttering

"Umm…ok?" Carly didn't know what to say

Carly and Freddie stayed silent again, looked away and then looked in each others eyes. They both started to lean in, but Carly stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Freddie wondered why Carly stopped

"I... this…this is wrong" Carly said

"What do you mean?"

"Us…kissing"

"Why?" Freddie was confused

"Because…cuz of Sam" Carly finally said but Freddie had a confused expression on his face.

"Sam and I broke up" Freddie stated the obvious

"Yeah, but…it wasn't that long ago and Sam…she still loves you…Freddie" Carly knew that her best friend still loved their tech-producer.

Freddie just stared blankly into Carly's eyes, it took him a while to sink in everything.

"No. She's moved on" Freddie seem upset

"No, she hasn't! its just…the way you've been treating her…that's not like you Freddie, why are you so mean to her all of a sudden?" Carly wanted to get to the bottom of this love triangle.

"Cuz, I *sigh* I don't mean to, but…its just complicated now" Freddie really didn't want to hurt Sam. His mother raised him better than that.

"Well, whatever your reason is, we can't kiss. I would never hurt Sam like that. I just can't" Carly said

"I understand, I guess…" Freddie looked away

"Ok, whats up with you? Do you like me again?" Carly asked uneasily

"Well, no…the truth is…I love Sam, scratch that, I'm in love with her and ever since we broke up…she has been treating me the way she did when we first laid eyes on each other! I did like you once, but it was puppy love. I just stalked you and waited for you watching you through my peep hole. And when I got hit with that taco truck, you kissed me…but it didn't feel right, but then when Sam kissed me at the lock-in, it was intense but fun and spending time with her was the best thing that's ever happened to me…when we broke up, I guess I was just depressed and liking you was like my "Plan B" If I like you again, I could get over her, but I never thought it would hurt her…I guess I just want her to feel my pain…and it was wrong" Freddie finally laid it out on the line. Carly just sat there, shocked"

_Wow, Freddie is still in love with Sam but he's treating her like dirt because they are back to playing the game, they need to talk things out, Carly thought._

"You need to talk to her Freddie"

"*sigh* I know…I hope she doesn't hate me though"

"Freddie, Sam could never hate you, and even if she did, she doesn't mean it" Carly comforted him

"Yeah, I guess your right, thanks Carly" Freddie smiled at Carly

"Anytime" Carly smiled back

Freddie got up to go to his apartment since his mother would freak out if its past his bed time, but he stopped in his tracks, he turned back to Carly

"Hey, thanks for listening…and sorry about almost kissing you"

"Oh, yeah…lets just never speak of it ever again, k?" Carly just wanted to forget about what happened

"Sure" Freddie left

_The door closed_

What Carly and Freddie didn't notice was a webcam video chatting with Sam that recorded everything. Carly and Sam were video chatting earlier about "girls stuff" and Carly accidentally left it on.

_Back at Sam's house_

_OMG, Sam thought. _Tomorrow will be a verryy interesting day with Freddie.

**A/N: That's my story! I hope you like it…if this actually happened in the show, I think something like this would happen. I don't know…R&R :) **

**~SeddieCupcake**


End file.
